Look, the Moon
by igsdabom
Summary: Remus and his friends are hiding outside. More focused on his prefect badge, Remus forgot that it was the full moon. What happens when Lily Evens is stand beside him when he transforms? Will she tell his secret? Will she even survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, just to let you know. Tell me if I have a spelling or grammar errors, please. And if you're looking for a good book to read, I suggest Maximum Ride by James Patterson. The first one is Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment**.

Chapter 1: In Hiding

"Man that was great! Did you see his face?" Sirius laughed.

"Totally. This was even better than the time we made his pants shrink until they ripped!" James was sprawled out in a flowerbed. His sides hurt from laughing so much.

"Guys, you're going to get in so much trouble. I let you get away with a lot of stuff, but, as a prefect, I have to put an end to this. Your tricks keep getting worse and if you keep on going, you'll end up in Azkaban," Remus said.

"Why are we hiding again?" Peter asked.

"Wormtail, we're hiding because we just played the biggest prank that Hogwarts has ever seen. Naturally, the professors think this is a bad thing, and we'll be in detention for the rest of our lives. So, we hide until we can fake regret for almost blowing up Snevelis. Okay? As long as you're hidden and quiet, you'll be fine," James explained.

The four boys had tried to hide themselves, but their attempts were lousy. If you walked by, you would see a bush with glowing red flowers and Remus' robes and shoes poking out of the bottom, two black-haired boys laying in the dirt underneath plants, and a small boy sitting in the shadows of the two plants beside him.

"Lupin!" came a distant call.

"Oh, no! They're going to unmake me a prefect because of you two. Do you know how glad my parents were when they found out? I just can't tell them that I got stripped of my dignity and pride because I didn't stop you. I ca—"

"Shut up, Moony. They're coming," Sirius hissed.

Figuring that they could pass as shadows in the early night, they tried to stay still.

"Lily, you need to tell him no. Just do it. You'll feel better. Trust me." Two girls walked by. One was definitely Lily Evens. The other was her Ravenclaw friend. James resisted the regular urge to ask Lily out. She was just _so _wonderful….

"Look!" Peter yelled. The girls suddenly looked at the flowerbeds and spotted them instantly.

"You blew our cover, Wormtail! They almost passed us but you just _had_ to ruin it, didn't you?" Sirius said.

"Evens, will you go out with me?" James sat up, running a hand through his hair as he did so.

"No. What are you doing?" Lily looked down at them with deep hatred. James and Sirius had the most inflated egos in the world. They thought they could do anything they wanted, jinx and hex as they pleased. Remus was such a lousy prefect that he let his friends break the rules. Never once had Lily heard him tell them off. Peter was like their little support group. He told them how amazing they were and practically worshiped them.

"Lupin!" This time they sounded even further away.

"You're hiding! Well, you won't be hidden for long. THEY'RE OVER HERE!" Lily yelled. She looked at the four boys as if expecting them to make a run for it. "Madeline, go tell them. I'll stay here."

They recognized defeat with ease. Sirius used this time to think of excuses while Remus tried to untangle himself from the bush.

James glanced at Peter, who was jumping up and down with his hand over his mouth. "Do you have to go to the bathroom or are you going to say something?"

"Look, the moon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moony and the moon

"Look, the moon." Remus' head snapped up. He stepped out of the bush's shadow, not caring that he was tearing holes in his new robes. The full, yellow circle of the moon made his eyes widen with fear.

"I'm not going to fall for it," Lily said steely. _Whatever 'it' is._

Remus sprinted towards the whomping willow. He had to get out. He had to leave. Even though it was past curfew, he knew that the whole castle was alive and awake after James and Sirius' prank. Even worst, Lily was standing right there, and her friend was coming back with even more people.

He barely had made it five yards when he fell to his knees, screaming. Lily screamed, too, when she saw his body start to elongate. Fur sprouted all over him and bloodlust came into his eyes.

Snapping and snarling, the werewolf looked around for prey. Instantly spotting Lily, he took off towards her. In three great bounds he covered the distance only to be knocked out of the way by a gleaming stag. Somewhere in the back of Remus' mind a warning went off. It was very quickly stifled by the want of blood.

James and Sirius tried their hardest not to hurt their friend, but Remus cut them no slack. Soon, blood poured from all three beasts, showering the moon-lit garden with red.

Lily stood frozen on the spot. She knew that she should run, but the battle was terrifyingly mesmerizing. Peter grabbed her arm so suddenly that she screamed again. He pulled her away from harm, and when he was sure that they were far enough away, he left her shaking with fear and ran back to his friends.

Transforming into a rat and scurrying towards the whomping willow, he saw the students that littered the grounds run for the front doors while teachers headed out to see what was wrong. Sirius and James had wrestled Remus to the edge of the whomping willow and were awaiting Peter's arrival. Slipping undetected through the grass, Peter sat himself upon the magic oval knot. Soon, the four friends were hiding again, but this time, they weren't hiding for their own benefit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. (School takes too much time!) I didn't notice that my last chapter was so short. Sorry, again. Here's my final chapter. Hope you like!**

Chapter 3: Keeping Quiet and Making Deals

James ran into the Hogwarts castle. It was probably about three in the morning, but he hoped she would still be awake. He had to talk to her. She might have already told everyone that Remus was a werewolf. If she hadn't, he might be able to convince her not to tell.

Running up to the Gryffindor common room, James said, "Animagus" and the Fat Lady let him in. He sprinted towards the girls dormitories. Turning into a stag so the stairs wouldn't turn into a slide, he quietly walked up to the seventh year girl's room. He changed back into a human and opened the door quickly.

"Alice?" a voice whispered. "I didn't even know that you left."

"Lily, what did you see?"

"James? Is that you? You aren't supposed to be here. How did you…? Go! Go, now!" she hissed.

"Lily, what did you see? Please tell me and then I'll leave. Please."

"You almost sound desperate. Leave now or you'll be in more trouble than ever."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave only if you promise to go down to the common room with me. I need to talk to you."

"I'm not going to go out with you. When will you ever get that?"

"I don't want to ask you out. I can do that tomorrow. I want to talk about what you saw. And I won't leave until you talk to me," he said stubbornly.

"Fine. I'll be in the common room in a minuet. Surely this 'conversation' you want to have can wait till then." Lily couldn't sleep anyways, and she wanted to hear what he would say about earlier.

"Good." Lily could swear that she could hear him sigh in relief. Unfortunately, that went against his huge ego.

James stepped through the door and instantly the stairs slid out from beneath his feet. He hit the carpeted floor with a small _thud._ Pulling a chair almost dangerously close to the dying fire, relief took its full toll. For a second, he had thought that she would actually tell on him.

Now he could take a deep breath and wait for her. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Approaching footsteps. Out. Getting louder. In. Smile. Out. A dark but beautiful shadow stepped onto even ground. In. Adore. Still in. Remember out suddenly. _Whoosh. _

"What did you want? Me to tell you what I saw tonight? Only if you tell why first."

"I want to know if you understand what you saw. If you'll tell," James answered calmly.

"I saw you four moronic boys trying to hide in a flowerbed and I've already told on you." Did he think that she wouldn't tell on them? Despite his grades, he was very stupid.

"No. After that."

"Well, Maddy went to get whoever was calling you and Remus ran off. Then—then he—. I don't know. Where did you go? You and Sirius disappeared and there was a wolf and a deer thing and Peter pulled me away and ran back and…. Oh my, Remus is a werewolf. But I would figure that you.... You did didn't you? You're an Animagus. You and Sirius. Oh my." She spoke to herself more than him and was starring into space with a mixture of surprise and…fear, was it?

"Lily, please don't tell. Please. You can tell Dumbledore or whoever you want that I'm an Animagus, but don't tell anyone about Remus, please. He's so glad that he was even allowed to come to Hogwarts. Don't ruin his last year. Please. Please don't tell."

Lily looked at James calculatingly. Desperation colored his features and made him look like a first year again. Had he just deflated his ego enough to put his friends first? Was that possible for James Potter? Since when did he care about his friends so much?

"I—I don't know," she whispered.

"Then just give me, like, a week or something. A week for me to help convince you that Remus doesn't deserve to be eternally shamed for an involuntary and unwelcome choice. It's not his fault. If anything, it's mine because the whole prank was my idea and I pressed them to do it tonight. Remus was to busy trying to stop us to worry about stupid moon cycles. Don't make Remus suffer. A week and then you can decide what he deserves or doesn't." James had practically pulled an at least half worthy argument out of thin air.

"A week." Lily grabbed James' hand and they shook on the deal. "Well, goodnight," Lily said awkwardly.

"Goodnight." As she walked back to the girls' dormitory, beautiful hair swaying back and forth, he couldn't help himself.

"Lily?"

Turning around, she answered, "Yes?"

"Your beautiful, you know." James Potter stared at Lily Evens with such a plain, almost sad expression that she couldn't doubt that he truly believed his words.

"Um, thanks, I—. Thank you, James."

He smiled sweetly at her and walked out to rejoin his friends, whom he treasured dearly. Lily, his love, stood quite still in the common room, pondering who he really was.

_Over the next week, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter accepted Lily into their group. They shared with her the meanings of their nicknames and encouraged her to use them, too. Slowly they gained each other's trust until she became a Marauder herself. Her and James went to Hogsmead 'together' the next Saturday and soon became the most popular couple in the whole school. Years later they shared the joy of their newborn boy, Harry. Sirius—still their best friend—proved to be an exceptional babysitter. Remus was doing very well seeing as his 'furry little problem' ended its rein of terror due to the Wolfsbane potion. Peter, though, was not happy. Unlike his friends, he had never had the backbone to stand up to You-Know-Who. Defying the Dark Lord—what they did so easy and willingly—was never an option for the rat of a man, no boy, Peter Pettigrew. This was the end of the happy Marauder era._


End file.
